Truth Be Told Or Not Told
by jayer
Summary: A dark turn of events and an unexpected revelation force Arthur to make a choice about whether to follow his head or his heart. A choice that could save a life, or cost one. Post The Beginning of the End  ep 108
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Morgana held up a belt dyed a deep brown with a simple knotted design etched into it.

Gwen nodded. "It's nice."

"It hardly seems nice enough." Morgana put it back on the table. "I want to get him something really nice. But not too nice. I mean I don't want to embarrass him."

"I don't think he'd be embarrassed no matter what you pick. I think he'd be touched that you got him anything."

"If I had more time I could think of something really special, something unique that really suits him. I could absolutely kill Arthur-"

"Why do you want to kill me?"

Morgana and Gwen turned around to find Arthur, fresh off the training ground, standing behind them grinning.

"Slumming it a bit aren't you Morgana?" Arthur smirked. "Not really like you to come into the market."

"I could say the same thing about you." Morgana shot back. Gwen tried to hide a grin. Even though Morgana was the only King's daughter by adoption, she and Arthur bickered like true siblings.

"Sir Percival saw the two of you wandering through here and I just came to make sure no one was bothering you."

"Well aren't you just the gentleman." Morgana rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I came looking for a gift for Merlin. And I really must thank you for not telling him about his birthday until two days before."

"Merlin's birthday?"

"You didn't know did you?" Morgana shook her head.

"Of course I knew. He is MY servant after all." Arthur countered. "But how did you know and why are you getting him a gift? Seems a bit unseemly."

"I know because Gaius asked Gwen to hide a package from Merlin's mother. He wanted it to be a surprise. As for why I am getting Merlin a gift. He might be your SERVANT but he's my friend and frankly I don't care how unseemly you or Uther think it is. Merlin has been nice to me and to Gwen and I think that deserves a little something, especially on his birthday."

"You really think you'll find something here?"

"Yes. And it will be a lot better than whatever you think up."

"I doubt that. I already have his gift."

"You do not."

"Of course I do. And it's something a lot better than anything you could find."

"Doubt that."

"I hate to interrupt." Gwen spoke up. "but someone's coming this way."

Gwen nodded her head to where Merlin was walking up the road from the forest.

"I suggest we continue this discussion later."

Morgana glared at Arthur, "We most certainly will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you Merlin?" A voice came from behind.

"Yes." Merlin wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm a little busy at the moment." He said as he went back to shoveling out the stall.

"Prince Arthur sent me to find you." The boy replied.

Merlin stopped short and turned. "Isn't he on patrol with the King?"

"Maybe he was but he's in his chambers now and he's mad. He said that you were supposed to be there and to find you and to tell you to come right away."

"Terrific." Merlin shook his head. He was certain Arthur had told him that morning that he was going to be on patrol and to clean out Goliath's stable and to make sure there was fresh hay and oats and fresh water for when he returned. But nothing about when that would be or to be waiting for him.

"Oh and he said if I found you at the stables to tell you that you better not come 'smelling like the back end of a horse or it will be the Stocks for you'".

"Even better." Merlin took off on a run.

"Where's the fire?" Gaius said as Merlin dashed in.

"It seems I'm late and Arthur is mad enough to put me in the Stocks." Merlin said, pulling his jacket and shirt off. "Is there any clean water? I smell like horse."

"On the table." Gaius went back to his potions.

Merlin grabbed a rag and quickly washed his arms and face. He scooped up a cupful of water and doused his hair. "That'll have to do, I guess." He said as he tried to straighten his damp hair with his fingers. "uh."

"Don't worry about the water. I'll take care of it. You better get on." Gaius said, still working. "My supplies are getting low and you can't help me gather more if you are in the Stocks."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin said as he scurried up to his room. He quickly changed clothes and dashed back out.

He didn't stop running until he was in the hallway outside of the Prince's chamber. He stopped for a quick moment to catch his breath and brush off his clothes before going in.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. I must have forgot-" Merlin said as he walked in. He stopped short when he saw Morgana and Gwen also in the room. There was food laid out on the table and several packages wrapped in cloth and bowls of flowers. "What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday." Morgana smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry about that little ruse." Arthur grinned. "I had to keep you out of my chambers so these two could do this and it was the only thing I could think of."

"So if you weren't on patrol, where's Goliath?"

"I was on patrol, then I took Goliath to Tom's to get new shoes. He'll take Goliath back to the stables when he's done."

"Where I wasn't done."

"Already taken care of." Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulders and lead him to the table. "The rest of the day is yours to enjoy."

"You didn't have to do anything. It's not that big of a deal."

"A friend is spending his birthday away from home. How could we not do something to cheer him up?" Morgana said, her voice filled with a tone of finality.

"I could order yourself." Arthur teased, "If that would make you feel better. In fact, I think I will. Your duty this afternoon Servant Merlin is to relax, eat, graciously accept your gifts without any fussing and enjoy yourself. There. Now if you don't do it, I can have you put in the stocks."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Merlin sighed. "I'm stuck then aren't I?"

"Completely." Morgana laughed. "So presents now or after we eat?"

Merlin shrugged. "Presents, now?" He glanced at Gwen who nodded at him. "Yes, now."

"Morgana, you first." Arthur said.

Merlin took the package from her. He opened it up to find a leather bound blank book.

"Morgana it's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good." Morgana said, smirking at Arthur.

"This is from me." Gwen held out another package.

"Gwen you shouldn't have." Merlin blushed. He knew Gwen and her father had little money to spare and he hated thinking she spent any of it on him.

"Careful there Merlin, I did say without fussing." Arthur lightly scolded him.

Merlin pulled out a quilt. It was pieced together from various scraps of fabric creating a colorful chaos that Merlin found himself liking very much. His room wasn't particularly cold but it was rather dreary and dull. A bit of color might be just the thing.

"Truth is, I've been working on it for a while."

"You have?"

"I wanted to do something to say thank you for standing up for me with that whole witchcraft thing."

Merlin blushed. "Yeah, that."

"Okay mine." Arthur said, saving Merlin from having to think up something to say. He walked over to cupboard and pulled out a box.

"Wait. Who are those from?" Merlin pointed at two parcels left on the table.

"This one is from Gaius."

Merlin unwrapped it to find a new satchel and a small knife. "Very practical. Very Gaius." Merlin laughed.

"And this one is from your mother."

"No need to bother opening that." Merlin smiled. "It's clothes."

"How can you know that?"

"My mother always gives me clothes. For as long as I can remember it's been clothes. She takes in laundry and sewing for people in exchange for meat or anything else we needed."

"You aren't going to let us see." Gwen fussed.

"You don't really want to see my clothes?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Morgana and Gwen said together. Merlin looked at Arthur who merely shrugged.

"Give me." Merlin reached for the package. He opened it to find a new pair of trousers and two new shirts, as well as a new pair of soft leather gloves. "See nothing really that special."

"Good thing this is." Arthur grinned. "Something no one else could give you."

Merlin opened the small wooden box to find a rolled up piece of paper.

"It's a list of duties."

"What kind of present is that?" Morgana retorted.

"You might want to read it first. Notice there's nothing about scrubbing my horse's stable or polishing my armor or doing my laundry or cleaning my chambers.

"Truth is, most of the things I made you do there are other servants to take care of. I just did it because I could. It was a jerk thing to do and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh and there's these." Arthur pulled a pile of bright red cloth from behind his changing screen.

"The Official Court Servant's Robes." Merlin said with a sneer. "Thanks."

"I figured if someone was going to do it, you should have the honor." Arthur pointed to the small fire on the hearth.

"Really?"

"Merlin, they're hideous. They should have been burned years ago. Especially that hat. That hat is completely ridiculous."

"But you just had to make me wear them."

"It was pretty funny. But a joke like that's only good one time." Arthur grinned. "Of course, you'll need something. No matter what the rules between us are in private, in public you're still my servant and there are certain rules when it comes to royal occasions."

"Like waiting on you hand and foot."

"And dressing the part." Arthur nodded. "But I was thinking maybe something in a tunic, or vest. It has to be red, that's the Pendragon color. Maybe with a dragon it on. Or not. If Gwen doesn't think that would be good."

"Me?"

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

"I'd be honored." Gwen nodded. "I know I can think of something really nice."

"Good."

"Toss that hideous thing in the fire so we can eat." Morgana fussed.

"Wait." Gwen stopped Merlin. "This fabric is really good. It seems a pity to waste it."

"Take it." Merlin started to push the whole pile in her arms. "About the hat?"

"Definitely burn that."

Merlin pulled the hat out and tossed it in the flames. "Good riddance."

He let Morgana pull him into a seat and pile food onto his plate. He didn't fuss when Gwen stopped him from reaching for the pitcher of wine, insisting that she fetch it for him. It was his day, well his afternoon, and if they wanted to play his servant he was going to let them. He saw Arthur grinning from the other end of the table and couldn't resist lobbing a strawberry at him. He had aimed for Arthur's chest but managed to hit him in the face. Which got him a strawberry in return. Which eventually led to a full on food fight. He'd insist on cleaning up the mess himself, despite the new list. But it was worth it.


End file.
